As is well known, crepe soled shoes have been used for a number of years in a variety of combinations, including solid wedge-type soles in which the entire sole is comprised of crepe rubber, or other elastomeric material, or conventional soles comprised entirely of crepe rubber in which a heel is cut out or formed out of a solid piece of crepe rubber. Such soles have found wide acceptance because crepe rubber provides a resilient, comfortable give-like feeling for the wearer and provides good "grip" or traction. However, such soles have proved unsatisfactory in certain applications, particularly after a period of use, because they do not provide the adequate stability required in shoes in order to avoid unnecessary strain to the ankle and upper portions of the foot of the wearer. That is, crepe rubber has a tendency to "give" too much, particularly on rough surfaces where the wearer might have a tendency to "turn" an ankle, or if the wearer is subject to certain physical disabilities, including distortions of the muscles and/or ligaments in the ankle, lower leg, or upper portion of the foot. This is particularly true after crepe rubber soles have been used for awhile, in that the material tends to break down or wear on the inner or outer edges of the sole, causing the wearer to turn an ankle much more readily on an uneven surface. Because of this, although resilient materials such as crepe rubber have certain advantages in providing enhanced comfort for the wearer, in many instances, certain people avoid utilizing shoes with such crepe rubber because of the tendency of the rubber to cause undue flexing of the ankle laterally during a walking action.